


Stiles Hale’s life

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles, Age Play, Bleeding from ass, Cock Cage, Cute, Derek is 20 years old than Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Kinky sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stiles losses virginity at 5, Teen Stiles, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles, kid stiles, under age sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek takes Stiles from his family at 2 weeks old and raised him has his son. At the start Derek made a business of selling Stiles body for money then he shouts the business down when he falls in love with Stiles. This is Stiles life has Dereks son and maybe more.





	1. Chapter 1

Derek took Stiles from is family when he was 2 weeks old and raised him has his son. 

When Stiles was 5 started a business where people pay to watch videos of Stiles hit fucked by Derek. Stiles first video was of Derek making Stiles give him a blow job well wearing a shirt that said cum dump, pants that had a hole so you could see his butt and another hole in the front for his tiny cock and Derek wrote cock slut on his ass. Derek made $500 on that video. Derek started making 5 videos a day and selling them for lots of money. When time came for Stiles to start school Derek homeschooled him so he could still make money off Stiles all year long. 

When Stiles was 11 Derek started letting other people fuck Stiles. Stiles started getting fuck at least 5 times a day by random guys that payed Derek enough money. The first guy the fuck him made him bleed from the ass and took pictures. Stiles was use to having his picture taken naked but Derek didn’t let anyone get his real name or his face in the picture so if they come out somewhere no one will no it’s him. Over time word got out that grown men where fucking a kid so they had to move. 

When Stiles was 15 he got his parts changed. Derek had a idea that if Stiles had a dick, tits and could get pregnant he could make more money so that’s what he did. A week better surgery Derek has Stiles make at least a hundred video so he could still make money even when Stiles couldn’t make more videos. A week after the surgery Derek started having feelings for Stiles cause he turned Stiles into the perfect person for him. Derek looked at his bank account which he hasn’t really used or checked in a while so when Derek saw he had 10 million dollars he was shocked. After that Derek made up his mind that he would stop his business and get Stiles to fall in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Derek first told Stiles he would stop his business and making him have sex. Stiles was happy but he thought people just stopped wanting him which made him sad and insecure. Derek told Stiles that he saw that he wasn’t happy and stopped and not because there was no more business.  
Stiles was so happy he didn’t have to have sex but even more happy when he said that since he liked school and learning Derek would sign him up for online school. 

About two weeks after Stiles started school Derek took Stiles shopping for clothes. At the mall Stiles could have want ever he wanted if he let Derek pick him out on outfit. Stiles said yes than they went shopping. Stiles didn’t really like shopping but he liked that he got to wear what he wanted. After Stiles got a lot of T shirt and plaid shirt Derek got to pick him out a outfit. Derek got him a skinny pair of jeans that showed off his ass and a fitted shirt that showed of his 6 pack and tits but Derek favorite thing was the thong that made his ass look great. Derek didn’t call it a thing though he called it pants and when he asked why he couldn’t have a lot of pants like Derek Derek said that at home only adults could were really pants. Stiles said ok and they went home. 

At home Stiles walked around in T shirts that was too big and different thongs that always made Derek hard. Because Stiles was always at home and they didn’t have WiFi Stiles knew off Stiles didn’t really know a lot about life that wasn’t sex or school. Derek used that a lot saying that good boys got spanking and when Stiles said that when he had sex people spanked him and called Gina bad boy Derek said that he was sorry he made Stiles do that even when he wasn’t really sorry and that most of those people were dumb and just did want they wanted at the really sex and life was very different. 

When Stiles was 16 he asked to have sex with Derek wanted to know what really sex was. Derek was so happy that his plan was working. That night Derek and Stiles had nice easy cuddle sex with Derek saying sweet things to Stiles. Stiles loved the love he got from Derek like that so soon that had that type of sex every night. 

After 3 weeks of sex Derek asked Stiles to be his boyfriend. When Stiles said they couldn’t cause Derek was his dad Derek said that it was ok cause Derek was Stiles birth dad. When Stiles heard that he said??


End file.
